


Abel and Seth

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mewtwo and Silver are technically brothers. But brothers don't usually get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abel and Seth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



> Still Azalee's fault.

You never knew you had a brother. It would be natural, probably, considering who your father is and how powerful he is. 

And, considering, he abandoned you.

You just aren’t good enough. You supposed he’d have wanted another heir, or maybe a reliable right-handed man. But of all, you could not have guessed this. The Pokemon, for he is clearly a Pokemon, repeated his claim.

Your brother is a Pokemon.

Half-brother.

Mewtwo, he calls himself.

But you don’t know which hits you harder, that your brother is a Pokemon or that your brother was conceived and raised not as a heir or right-hand, but as a tool and slave. Compared to him, you were spoiled. Giovanni was… tolerant of you while he still acted like your father. He let you ranted at him. He never beat you, one that you witnessed the current Hoenn Champion suffered, and never once you thought your father would beat you or imprison you, or punish you in any way.

Except, perhaps, abandoning you. Left you there, like a pet Pokemon that he could no longer afford, and left himself like a bankrupt business man.

Giovanni was a shitty business man. 

Granted, you aren’t better, but you begin to see the same mistakes, in your father and in yourself, and you can only sigh in knowledge that you are, indeed, his biological son. His mistreatment of Mewtwo resulted in a rebellion that was way too predictable, one that you would have done yourself had you had the power, but you hadn’t, and seeing Mewtwo radiating such coveted power you can not help but to dream of a world where you knew him from earlier days, one where you could recruit him and make your father pay.

But you know it is a dream. The Pokemon before you is too like him, too like yourself, and you know how much you value freedom, how much you hate subordination, how much you can never bring yourself to truly harm your father, not in the ways you dream you would.

 _So_ , he asked,  _what have you tried to do, to prove your father wrong?_

“I wanted to become strong.” And you become too aware that he knows the sentence you kept unsaid.

_I have made my own army, my own people, my own children, in order to feel that I belong somewhere. I… What has he done to you?_

“What do you mean?”

_You keep your heart shut, like I once did. We share a parent. It must be him. What has he done?_

“This is none of your business! What do you know, er? You are a  _Pokemon_!”

The rest was, again, unsaid. You know he knows. How the mocking tone you used to abase him only revealed how much you envied his power, how the attempt at distancing him only hinted how much you wanted his company. He nodded in sympathy, his eyes almost like family, like the grunts sympathetic to you looked at you as they talked about your father, asking if you need anything as if knowing that your father was giving you nothing that you needed.

_I was not always empathic. I was powerful, for my mind moved things. But I could not understand. I, too, was lonely. When I ran away from Giovanni, our parent, I was lonely. I had nothing. I built, only in vain, I hid in Silver Mountain Victory Roads for many days, working on my experiments. Have you heard of the Johto Champion?_

“He’s my-” You are at loss for words. Friend? Rival? You don’t even talk to him anymore. “-rival.”

_I left something dangerous in Victory Roads. I know that he found it, but nothing, so far, has happened that appear related to it._

“What do you want? All you did was talk, talk, and talk. Why aren’t you doing anything?”

_I am here to talk about the risk of Team Rocket. To keep it disbanded forever._

“I can do that! I am doing that already! Who are you to poke your nose in my business?” You regret too late that he stated at the very beginning that he was your brother and was equally motivated to stop your father, but why would you let him? You are the stronger brother. You have to be, to become. You swore you would, you swore that you would become strong all by yourself, alone, without anyone’s help, and be your father’s undoing. “You stay away from this!”

_Oh? How about that then. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. You win, I let you work alone. I win, you join me, we work together. Brother._

“Tsk!” You couldn’t help but feel offended. “You are a Pokemon! You can’t be a Trainer!”

 _And yet I am, and a pretty good one at that. Many have told me that I can never become one, for the very same reason you just stated. And yet I am._ There was a gleam of cunningness in your brother’s eyes.  _And many have told me that you are a failure of a Trainer, leading your Pokemon to ruins._

“That isn’t true! I’ll show you how powerful I am!”

You send out your Sneasel. He sends out Venusaur, probably in mockery. 

“Sneasel, Icy Wind!”

Venusaur beats your Sneasel square in the chest, knocking its wind out. Then, holding it down, a Solar Beam. And done.

“Kadabra!”

Mewtwo does not withdraw Venusaur. A cluster of toxic powder hit the psychic Pokemon, and before it could rub it off its face, an Earthquake took it down.

“Don’t think that you are winning, I’m only letting you! Haunter! Use Curse!”

The Venusaur is hit with ghostly nails. Its life saps away, its knees bend and it crouches on the ground. Haunter does the same, its life cut worse than Venusaur on the first turn.

_Interesting. You do fight like your father._

“What now?”

_Your father. Giovanni. He always gives his mons moves that are powerful but with a recoil or worse. I see that you are no different._

“How can you say that? It’s only one move!”

_We’ll see._

Venusaur stood up, having recharged. Haunter fumbles at the decision of the next move, having received no command, tries to decide between Confuse Ray and Mean Look but faints in a flash of light before it could decide. 

_You better focus, brother._

“Shut up!”

You send up Magneton, though at this point you are having flashback of battles against Gold. You are not going to win. You are not the strongest, far from it, and you are not even strong. You are letting your Pokemon down and you know nothing of what you can do. They will win, a smug smile on their face, as you scramble to flee with the little dignity you still have. It’s all too familiar.

When your Magneton falls, you know that your fate is fixed. You haven’t even eliminated a single of your brother’s Pokemon. You send your Golbat against his Venusaur, the latter only at a drop of health and paralysed, but of course he would withdraw the mon, sending a Charizard of all things against you. Charizard. The starter of the boy who disbanded your father’s empire. You want to cry, but you can’t, not against your brother, not against anyone else. 

You withdrew your Golbat. You barely remember that you did. You send out Meganium, not hoping for anything but a quick end.

_Meganium. How fitting. Did you pick him because of how you felt, or has he picked you, knowing how much you need him?_

“Shut up shup up SHUT UP!”

You barely register the wave of hot, sweet, idiosyncratic scent of cooked Meganium petals washing over you as you black out, softly against a vine paved ground.

When you wake up, you are alone, in a secret base hidden in the canopy of a tall and robust tree, filled with various books of scientific kind. The golden sunlight of afternoon is filtering through the leaves, dazing your eyes. Your Pokemon are all patched up, and your Kadabra is a Alakazam, your Haunter a Gengar. Your Meganium was crying a puddle over your head, and its scent was as clear and heavy as ever.

Your brother’s words echo in your mind.  _Knowing how much you need him._  You need your Pokemon, more than you need your family, now that you don’t have any human family.

You break down in tears. 

You hug them, your new and only family, for the first time you see them as family and not as tools, for the first time you see them as living beings that you cannot afford to lose.

When you calm down, you begin to take them and leave, but Meganium nudges you. A book was laid behind you, a bookmark inside. A paperback Pokedex. You open it at the marked page.

_Meganium: The fragrance of its flower soothes and calms violent emotions. Just like its previous evolutions, it is a Pokemon of happiness and friendship._

You put the book back. You know what you want and what you don’t allow yourself to want.

When your brother comes back, you will be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is Cain, though? (It's Red.)


End file.
